


Have Faith in Me

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fallen!Angel, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt!Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU - kinda, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is one of a kind. One of a kind in the sense that he's an Angel who didn't believe. <br/>  So he Fell. <br/>Falling is one thing, having to start from square one in a new town with barely any experience  in human life and customs. So he does what he can to get by, blending into the background and trying not to seem too out of place. That is of course until he meets the incredibly handsome Sam Winchester, and then all he wants to do is stand out from the crowd. But as Gabriel gets to know Sam more and more, what happens if the Angel who never believed in humanity starts to believe in one man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this WAS going to be my Rare Pair Big Bang but then I had a different idea, and I wanted to give this fic a lot longer to come to life because honestly? I really liked the idea. So we have it!

He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t force himself to open his eyes against the blinding light and look up at the man he knew was stood in front of him. He took in a breath so deep it burned his lungs, before exhaling as hard as he could, trying to clear the fog from his head and the numbness from his limbs. 

And then everything changed.

Everything started hurt. Not in the dull after-ache way that happens after a day of long and hard exercise, and not the angry scratchy pain that comes with a cut. No, this was white-hot agony that spread through Gabriel’s body like a poison, collecting in his fingertips and in his toes, causing him to arch his back and mouth fall open in a high pitched shriek that wouldn’t even come; throat too hoarse to make anymore sound. He slumped against the shackles that held him up, the chains going taut as they took the whole of his body weight. He looked up at the angel in front of him, unable to close his jaw.

 “Fuck you.” he spat Grace out onto the angel’s shoe, the other angel curling a lip at him. The angel shook his head and let the Grace he was holding dribble into the jar a second angel was holding, a jar that was already full of the swirling gold. Gold that matched the colour of his hair and eyes.

 “Blasphemy, Gabriel.” the angel said, tipping Gabriel’s chin up to look at him, the neatly cut black hair, not even a shadow of stubble. Gabriel went to squirm away, not wanting to be touched by anymore, especially not him. If he could have done,he’d have fought back tooth and claw, but the Grace shackles held tight. He flexed his muscles a little, pulling at them, the chains rattling loudly. He felt numb. He felt cold despite the heat of the pain, but worst of all he felt an absence. An absence of any form of caring that he’d just made his Grace ripping from every fibre of his being. He looked up at the angel above him who hadn’t dropped the smile.

Gabriel’s eyes flickered to the bottle of his Grace and he couldn’t help but think, as his eyelids began to droop with exhaustion that it wasn’t as impressive inside a glass jar; colour aside from that. It shone a bright warm gold, a colour that made  _ Gabriel  _ smile. The familiar and homely colour of his Grace, despite the fact it was out of arm's reach, and would never be back in his grip, still made him smile. “Any final words?”

The question made him look up with a raised eyebrow, a laugh threatening to escape. Even though he didn’t laugh the corners of his mouth curled upwards into a sadistic smile.

_ Any final words.  _ They made it sound like this was a murder, like he had committed a crime of an unholy (now Gabriel did snicker at his own word choice) magnitude. Everyone thought he had done though. Everyone looked at him with a snarl, a sneer, venom dripping from their tongue as they spoke but he didn’t care. Because he knew he was  _ right.  _ Two strong hands under his arms lifted him up, toes scraping on the floor slightly as Grace wrapped around his arms and lifted him highers, off the hands. Any final words. He had plenty of things he’d love to say, most of which were blasphemous, cursing like he’d heard the people below do, evoking passion and rage with every syllable

But what was the point in shouting and lecturing when the other wasn’t willing to listen. Words wasted on deaf ears. Gabriel still had enough pride to not turn to that. He had enough pride to know that the question of whether he had any final words was a goading question, trying to rise a response from him.

 “I have no regrets.” he grinned wolfishly, the last time the angel in front of him would ever see his face most likely. The last glimpse he ever saw of Heaven was a bright flash of silver. The silver flare that meant ‘betrayal.’

**Author's Note:**

> like it love it hate it hate me come tell me on tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
